


A Chance Encounter

by cwtchbuddy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Injuries, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: Chasing Prince Lotor brings Shiro to an unfamiliar territory where a man's flight leaves him in awe.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This could be some sort of prologue for something bigger. I don't really know what this is yet tbh but I would like to play around with it.
> 
> I didn't really get to edit this because I am lazy and want to publish already so proceed with caution! Also! Wow! My title is lame!

Sharp and stabbing. The pain on Shiro's legs weigh him down and disables him to take flight. He cannot believe, even after all these years of flying, he is still unable to do things with his body that others can. He is somehow embarrassed to be ranked as one of the best in their army after such a small mistake. He can only groan at his situation, unable to call for any help as the forest seems deserted of people, hearing only the sounds of the wind, the trees surrounding him and animals nearby.

The afternoon sun stings his skin as he's too far from any form of shelter and dragging himself only hurts his legs more as the wounds scratch against the dry land. He only prays it will not get infected until someone finds him and rescues him.

It all started when they caught sight of Prince Lotor within range from their kingdom. He had told Matt that it was a bad idea, that chasing after Prince Lotor with just the two of them is too risky. But before he could even lay out any plan, his best friend is already high up in the sky, following the Prince who has a bounty on his head.

Shiro squints at the sky and finds no sign of Matt or Prince Lotor. He hopes his friend is not in danger. He knows Matt can fight and take care of himself but Prince Lotor could lead him to the lion's den and his best friend isn't exactly fit to fight many all by himself. Shiro wishes that his friend managed to catch up to the prince and tackled him to a one-on-one before they got to Lotor's kingdom, that way Matt has a good chance of winning against the royal.

Shiro's leg throbs as time passes by. He's used up his remaining water to clean his wounds and now, with the sun still high up, he is parched with nothing to quench his thirst.

He lies down on his side and conserves the remaining energy that he has, closing his eyes in hopes that sleep will take him in its cradle and dull the pain he is feeling.

Shiro wakes up due to someone shouting. Not out of rage but it sounds like it was of pure joy. He opens his eyes and once more squints at the sky. There, high up in the vast blue, he sees a figure weaving through the clouds, effectively dodging each of them with an exhilirated scream. When he passes through a cloud, by choice, Shiro hears laughter.

Shiro is good in the air, the best in his kingdom's young men. And this person has put him in awe. The way he weaves around, turns and maneuvers his body to dip and rise is something Shiro has never seen before. He makes it look so easy. In his life, Shiro has never seen someone fly like that, so carefree yet so skilled.

In the middle of Shiro admiring the person's flying, the man stops and seems to notice Shiro. He hovers in the air for a good minute before he decides to descend. Slowly, Shiro watches his form go down, putting a face to the magnificent flight he just saw. He doesn't even find it in himself to be afraid or feel vulnerable because of his state. He is so enamored, he can't think of anything.

The man is handsome. From where he is on the ground Shiro can make out the soft features that mix well with the sharp edges of the man's face. Lean muscles clad in clothing that Shiro has never seen before. His wings are white that become purple towards the tip where gold glimmers at the end of each feather.

Scratch that. He's ethereal. And he has a concerned look on his face.

"Who are you?" The man asks as he takes cautious steps towards Shiro. The man's form starts to blur and Shiro only now addresses his dizziness, probably from the loss of blood and dehydration.

"I am–" Shiro coughs, his dry throat and the dust around him getting in the way of him building a good first impression.

Before he can even redeem himself, he feels himself gradually immerse in darkness, his body, weightless. He hears footsteps rush towards him and when he tries to open his eyes – only half successful – he sees the blurry figure of the man getting closer to him. When the stranger is about to get close enough for Shiro to hopefully get a better look at his face, Shiro's eyelids fall heavily as he falls deeper into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to end like this but I also didn't want to write something long. I don't have time;; Depending on the feedback, I might write more for this but who knows¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.


End file.
